Episodio:Frenemies
Frenemies, en español Amienemigos (es un juego de palabras entre "friends" y "enemies"), es el noveno episodio de la Quinta Temporada de Glee, y el nonagésimo-séptimo de la serie en general. Su estreno fue el 25 de febrero de 2014. A partir de este episodio, Glee volverá a ser transmitido los martes a las 8:00 PM en su primera emisión. Fuente Fuente 2 Sinopsis Santana audiciona y se engancha el papel de la suplente de Rachel en “Funny Girl,” causando un enfrentamiento entre las compañeras de cuarto. Mientras tanto, en Lima, Tina y Artie compiten contra ellos para ser el mejor alumno de su clase. Desarrollo del episodio El episodio comienza Con Santana teniendo un mal dia en Spotlight Diner, y Rachel le dice que son amigas y tienen que apoyarse y para animarla le dice que estara con ella en la revista New York, Santana le agradece y dice que es buena amiga.En el club glee Tina y Artie, mira hacia lo que tienen su futuro, aunque ella cree que no va allegar a nada, para animarla cantan Whenever I Call You Friend para recordarle que son amigos , Luego llega Becky, Diciendo que Sue los llama para decirles que son una de los candidatos para ser el mejor de la clase donde la rivalidad de los dos comienza thumb|left|144pxEn la sesión de fotos la revista New York,Santana y Rachel Cantan Brave pero es de la imaginacion de Santana, ya que se sentia mal porque Rachel cumplia su sueño y ella no pero Rachel, la despierta diciendo que tiene que provarse los vestidos para las fotos. Volviendo a McKinley,Tina y Artie tienen una pelea en el pasillo.Ella quiere que El la deje ser la mejor estudiante para que pueda entrar en la Universidad de Brown, pero él se niega, y Tina dice que Kitty lo está utilizando para ser popular. Blaine habla con Kurt por teléfono sobre su miedo de que Starchild trate de hacerse cargo de Pamela Lansbury, así que Blaine le aconseja , diciéndole que manten a tus amigos cerca, y tus enemigosaun más cerca. En Nueva York, Rachel dice que ella va a tener que perder el ensayo de Pamela Lansbury para que ella pueda ir a las audiciones para su suplente, que ella cree que no necesita. Santana también se niega a asistir al ensayo. En el club Glee dice Will que van a haber dos solos uno de Blaine y otro del que quiera Tina y Artie se postulan al mismo tiempo y cantan agresivamente My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It), al final de la cancion tina termina lanzando de su silla a Artie y Tina trata de disculparse Después de una conversación un tanto torpe, Starchild y Kurt hacen un paseo hasta llegar a una tienda de música, para comprar una guitarra.En la tienda, cantan I Believe in a Thing Called Love, bailando con accesorios y todo tipo de accesorios, en medio de la tienda y comienza una agradable amistad entre los dos. Santana canta la canción para conseguir el rol suplente de Rachel en Funny Girl. Al terminar la canción, thumb|166px,se ve a Rupper Campion muy fascinado y dice que esa es la suplente oficial, luego en el Apartamento de New York Rachel se queja sobre la audición de Santana y, cuando llega a casa, exige una explicación de por qué hizo eso sin decírselo primero.Santana, enfurecida, igual que Rachel dice que es horiible, estupida y nunca va a cambiar y le da una cachetada a Santana lo que curt no puede creer porque todos son amigos, y Santana dice no realmente Tina y Artie hacen el concurso del discurso, pero en vez de apoyarse ellos mismos se apoyan uno al otro, Artie en el discuros dice que apoyen a Tina, y Tina hace lo mismo con Artie. Rupper ve a Rachel y Santana discutiendo en el camarin de Rachel, entonces le dice que esta debe enseñarle a Santana los pasos de baile y en esto consiste Every Breath You Take. Mientras una baila la otra la mira con cara de desprecio. Luego se ve como se evitan en los pasillos de los camarines. thumb|200px Sue en McKinley les dice a Tina y Artie que empataron en el tercer lugar y que Blaine gano, y el les explica que el ahnelaba ser el mejor de la clase, luego llega Becky mostrandole a Blaine una foto de Kurt y Eliott , lo que le preocupo a Blaine.Blaine les dice a Tina y Artie que en vez de cantar su solo, cantarán los tres juntos.Usan Breakaway a modo de reconciliación entre Artie y Tina y se les unen los demás integrantes del coro,mientras cantan se ve a Rachel yendose de su casa. Música Fuente Música de fondo *''Beautiful Dreamer'', de Stephen Foster (cantada por la chica que audiciona para suplente de Rachel) Elenco de Invitados Estrellas Especiales Invitadas *Peter Facinelli as Rupert Campion Estrellas Invitadas *Adam Lambert como Elliott "Starchild" Gilbert *Dot-Marie Jones como Shannon Beiste *Iqbal Theba como Sr. Figgins *Lauren Potter como Becky Faye Jackson *Tena Parker Baker Como Estilista Curiosidades *''Brave'' es la segunda canción de Sara Bereilles que cantan Rachel y Santana en New York, ya que anteriormente ambas cantaron Love Song con Quinn. *La canción Whenever I Call You Friend es la interpretación musical número 600 de la serie. *Con este episodio, Glee a tenido tres cambios de horario a lo largo de su transmisión, iniciando los miércoles, para la segunda temporada cambiada a los martes y a partir de la cuarta temporada siendo cambiada a los días jueves, retomando en este episodio su transmisión en los días martes. *En You Get Whay You Give, en el episodio Goodbye, Puck/Sam menciona la palabra "Frenemies". *Es el único episodio hasta ahora en el que Rachel y Santana cantan dos veces juntas *Santana tuvo el único solo del episodio. * Las dos canciones que cantan juntas Rachel y Santana, y el solo de esta última (Brave, Every Breath You Take y Don't rain on my parade) son versiones totalmente distintas a las originales. * Tina and Artie, Santana y #gleeisback fueron TT mundial la noche del estreno. * Durante el performance de Whenever I Call You Friend se puede ver que Artie mueve las piernas. * Artie usa la famosa frase de Santana "No me gusta". * A Rachel se le olvida una maleta antes de irse. * Pesé a la gran cantidad de publicidad que tuvo el Mid-Season Premier, es el segundo episodio con la audiencia más baja (2.99 millones de espectadores). * Rupert le pregunta a Rachel por qué nunca le habló de Santana despues de su interpretación de Don't Rain On My Parade , pero en Love, Love, Love interpretaron A Hard Day's Night juntas en frente de él en Spotlight Diner. * Última aparición de Figgins en la quinta temporada. * Tena del departamento de peluquería de Glee hace un cameo como ella misma. * Esta es la tercera vez Artie ha cantado dos duetos con la misma persona en el mismo episodio. * En este episodio se dice que la asistencia perfecta la tiene Tina y Artie pero solo Arti hasta este punto de la serie estuvo en todo los episodios asi que es el unico con asistencia perfecta Navegación Galería 372px-Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (1).jpg|Lea en el set 353px-Lea on set Nov. 15, 2013 (5).jpg|Lea en el set rachelfrenemies.jpg|Rachel posiblemente mirando a Santana hacer su version de "Don't rain on my parade" Rachel-barbra.jpg|Rachel como barbra H2AgvDF.jpg|Whenever I Call You Friend MRoc67e.jpg|Becca y Jacob lea-michele-shares-sneak-peek-for-album-cover-shoot-04.jpg tumblr_mwc5gjWrjB1r4ezfzo2_500.jpg tumblr_mwbvb4NIBe1s57bimo1_1280.jpg|Naya en el set tumblr_mwbvh7TorQ1s57bimo1_500.png|Naya en el set 1505632_10151814071186191_1321862935_n.png|Imagen del Primer Promo del Episodio Rachel Funny Girl.jpg|Rachel como Fanny Brice Santana Don't Rain On My Parade.jpg|Santana en su interpretacion de Don't Rain On My Parade Santana Don't Rain On My Parade(2).jpg|Santana Don't Rain On My Parade Santana Don't Rain On My Parade (3).png|Santana en Don't Rain On My Parade Artie en Frenemies.jpg|Artie en los pasillos de Mckinley Rachel en Frenemies.jpg|Rachel en el auditorio Artie y Tina.jpg|Artie y Tina Santana en New York.jpg|Santana en New York Santana 2.jpg|Santana Blaine, Artie y Tina.jpg|Blaine, Artie y Tina BgUrEXsIIAADIxs.jpg Tumblr_n0lsstimfU1ra5gbxo1_250.gif Frenemies.jpg|Rachel Santana y Rachel Frenemies.png|Santana y Rachel Don't Rain On My Parade Frenemies.jpg|''Don't Rain On My Parade'' I Believe In A Thing Called Love.jpg|''I Believe In A Thing Called Love'' Whenever I Call You Friend.jpg|''Whenever I Call You Friend'' My Lovin'.jpg|''My Lovin' (You're Never Gonna Get It)'' Brave.jpg|''Brave'' Every Breath You Take.jpg|''Every Breath You Take'' Breakaway.jpg|''Breakaway'' Bg4c8zQIQAAlTpb.jpg|Rachel y Santana Bg4fCxKIcAAJ0yX.jpg|Rachel dromp Santana.jpg Santana Don't Rain On My Parade 1.jpg Santana Don't Rain On My Parade 2.jpg 001~1090.jpg 002~993.jpg 003~931.jpg 004~879.jpg 005~818.jpg ujhg76.jpg b7872c2cbfd2b128457ceb0d2b6d7421.jpg 1780873_236964599820682_544352737_n.jpg erfgthyjuki7654.jpg 1b777bbd9e9c8ec33315bfecae5208c5.jpg 5.09e.jpg GLE_509_performance_whenever_i_call_you_friend_tagged_2500_640x360_171678275749__958706.jpg wertgy566gbf.jpg 4356e33.jpg 09875hyfbu.jpg Sneak_Peek_Frenemies_GLEE_0531.jpg dd9768ab3f16ec31c8b51cd896ba83a1.jpg 0243333333333.jpg Sneak_Peek_Frenemies_GLEE_0395.jpg image_224629_4.jpg 456.jpg 5747.jpg images (266).jpg Peter Facinelli - Glee - 3.jpg 56u5hy.jpg 65bjhgnmh.jpg u4b67v.jpg Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Categoría:Episodios de la quinta temporada Categoría:Episodios